Theater and movie production industries oftentimes use color media to color light produced by a lamp. In one example of such a use, color media is inserted into a holder directly in front of the lamp so as to color the light produced by the lamp. Color media comes in many forms, including glass media, colored sheets (e.g., gelatin, polyethylene, polycarbonate), and dichroic filters.
With the development and proliferation of LED and florescent light bulbs for the residential market, the largest consumer complaint with such bulbs is that they give off a cool blue or green hue. For LED lighting this is compounded by the fact that LED have a very narrow band of visible light when compared with traditional incandescent lighting.